


A Thousand Times Over

by Xphile_AngB



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Dana Scully Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fox Mulder Angst, Illinois, Just good Mulder and Scully content, Small Towns, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xphile_AngB/pseuds/Xphile_AngB
Summary: Mulder and Scully know each other better than they know themselves and yet are still oblivious when it comes to the important things.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you have to do these but anyway.  
> I do not own the x-files or any of it's characters they all belong to Chris Carter.  
> This is my first x-files fic. Set some-time post FTF probably around early season 7. Will be posting updates weekly. I really hope anyone who reads enjoys it. Please comment if you want to it would be much appreciated.

FBI Headquarters  
Skinner's Office  
2:30pm

“Sir, I really believe that this is in the best interests of the FBI!”

  
His most troublesome agent stood looking at him earnestly while Scully sat with her usual stoic expression. Assistant Director Skinner took a deep breath.

  
“Agent Mulder, if you give me enough quantifiable evidence, I am sure there will be _no_ problem in an investigation into ‘vampiric activities.”  
Skinner sat back in his chair preparing himself for another ‘Mulder speech’. It began.

  
“As you may or may not know…”

  
Skinner’s gaze drifted to Scully who was staring blankly at the stack of case files he had yet to sign off. As she lifted her head, she met his gaze and just slightly nodded towards Mulder. She gave Skinner a half smile and then started tapping a pencil against her leg.

  
“…Large area of tunnels...”

  
Her brows were furrowed, and she was clearly nursing a severe headache. The tapping accelerated. He really hoped Mulder would finish soon.

  
“...Deadly threat to the community…”

  
Mulder was still rambling, and Skinner could tell that this meeting was not going to end well. Mulder paused and looked at Skinner. _Great, he’s seen neither of us are paying attention._

  
“Well, Agent Mulder you’ve certainly made your point. Unfortunately, I do not see that this warrants investigation.”

  
Mulder went rigid and slowly turned to Scully. Skinner saw him look into her eyes but strangely she looked back in defiance. This was a dynamic he had often seen from these two, but it was mid-case and more jokingly. He then realised what he had not picked up on when they had first entered the room. Scully had walked straight to her seat while Mulder shuffled slowly over and stayed standing. He had been so focused on the outburst of Mulder’s passion after that, he had ignored their previous moods. _That was not a good decision._

  
“Mulder, I just don’t think this is a good use of our time, for one there is no proof that vampires exist; these are probably just animal attacks.”

  
Mulder turned slowly and raised his eyebrow.

  
“Scully, after all this time do you have so little faith in me?”

  
Mulder had really done it this time. The pair had been in far worse situations emotionally but the combination of rising tension and everything that had been going on recently, this was not going to do anything good for their partnership. Skinner looked to Scully, but she was not showing that she had been affected at all.

  
“Agent Mulder, Agent Scully you’re dismissed.”

  


oOo

  
Mulder lay on his couch moping. He had given what he had thought was a very detailed explanation behind this investigation. Clearly nobody else thought so. Mulder regretted what he had said to Scully but he knew his comment was justified. After all this time, after years of working together and countless instances where the findings could not be denied, _still_ she did not believe.

  
Even after Antarctica, and Scully being hours from death, she had still ignored the obvious. However, she had made a lot of progress since he had first met the young FBI agent.

  
_As difficult and as frustrating as it’s been sometimes, your goddamned strict rationalism and science have saved me a thousand times over._

  
Those words were true enough but they were coming from a man desperate to stay with his partner and not considering that her rationalism could hinder their partnership irrevocably. Of course he could not blame Scully for that; in fact he blamed himself for wanting to believe so desperately that he was forcing someone else down the same path. He could never do that to Scully. He could never…

  
As his brain drifted into unconsciousness he was startled by a forceful pounding at the door that made his whole body jump. Of course he landed _face_ first on the floor. He grunted and pushed himself up; tripping over the pile of newspapers that were collecting next to his couch, he half limped, half slid to the door.

  
Scully was standing there with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised at the state he was in.

  
“Scully, before you say anything, this may not be the best time. Do you think this could wait until tomorrow?”

  
She shook her head and walked past him. Standing there for a second, Mulder prayed this would not end with one or both of them storming out of the apartment. He entered his living room to find Scully had moved another stack of newspapers from the desk chair and sat down. He doubted she would be sitting for long.

  
“Mulder before you try and apologise I need you to hear this.”

  
He sat down.

  
“I’ve been working with you for longer than I think I’ve done anything in my life. We’ve both lost more than I could have ever imagined but I still find myself walking down to that small office with hope that we’re making a real difference in uncovering truths that _need_ to be uncovered.”

  
He tried to interrupt and assure that he understood but she held up her hand.

  
“I know that you want to understand everything that’s hidden, but you must know that you’re not going to get every case, solve every mystery. Our time on the x-files has changed both of us- for better or for worse. _My_ beliefs have changed so much that I don’t recognise the woman that first met you. And just because I don’t see everything the same way that you do, doesn’t mean I don’t have faith in you. _I_ believe that _you_ believe.”

  
She broke off for a moment and just gazed into his eyes, then pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and continued with a much softer tone. Mulder could hear the slight break in her voice.

  
“If you had walked out of that office you would have been taking a part of me with you. I rely on you to have an unquestioning belief.”

  
Again she broke off but this time her gaze reached right into his soul and she held it there.

  
“I rely on _you_ Mulder because I can’t allow myself to surrender to my beliefs.”

  
She turned and wiped away the brimming tears. And then with glistening eyes she looked back.

  
“If you gave up… If you gave up I don’t know where I’d be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder sat shifting every so often. He looked to Scully.

"Coffee?"

_Coffee was definitely necessary._ He walked over to one of his cabinets and looked inside. Now.. which mug should he choose?

He had no idea how he was going to respond and coffee was the only excuse he could think of for leaving quickly. He looked over, Scully was staring at the pictures he had collected of the vampire.

The mugs all had stains in so that made no difference.

_It's extremely important that I get this right. If she takes my reply in the wrong way... gargh I'm overthinking this._

He was obviously not going to give her the one with the large chip and so the one with The truth is out there printed on the front would have to do.

He slowly made his way back to the couch, the two mugs in tow. Scully looked up briefly but accepted the coffee. She didn't look particularly pleased with the chosen mug but clearly considered that saying anything would mean some sort of conversation and that really wasn't necessary.

They sat in silence....

_Is it really worth continuing with this investigation?_ He and Scully had gone behind Skinner's back plenty of times before so that made no difference.

Perhaps he should go alone but then again that would just cause more mistrust. No he would try and convince Scully to come. _At least she's looking at the photos._

Mulder sat quietly sipping this coffee. _It's amazing how silence can both be comforting and deadly. Wow, really thinking about the important things here._

His eyes crept toward her again, but darted away, afraid to meet her gaze. _She's probably thinking this is the last place in the world she wants to be right now._

oOo

Scully glanced up as Mulder left the room. _Following him into that tiny kitchen, is not a good idea better to leave Mulder to his thoughts._ Looking at the photos seemed to be a good distraction.

All of the victims had two small puncture wounds on their necks which were commonly associated with vampire mythology but Scully knew that there could be many other explanations.

On a few of the photos she noticed that there was a small slit just below the puncture wounds but that to the back of her mind for the moment. It was hardly likely they were going on this case soon if at all.

Before she could continue her thoughts were interrupted by Mulder returning. He handed her the mug which she accepted gratefully. She gave a small smile.

_Ah Mulder, of course **you** have this mug. _

The silence began. Scully kept thinking how ridiculous this situation was. God, this was only one of hundreds of x files that they had investigated before and yet this one had led them to question their belief in each other.

It made her wonder if this had happened earlier in their partnership, would they still be working together? How different would her life be? Would Mulder just be the Spooky Agent everybody left in the basement, still on the futile quest to find his sister?

It was getting _far_ too late for this and her coffee was all gone.

_Okay that's it._ She stood up and set the mug down in the available space on the desk.

"Mulder I'll see you tomorrow I really need to get some sleep."

He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Scully wait!"

"Mulder you were right, I don't think this is the best time to be talking about this. If you really want me to stay I'll stay but I honestly think it would be best if tonight didn't get any worse."

She pulled away and continued to the door.

"See you at work."

And she was gone.

oOo

FBI Headquarters

Mulder's office

8:03 am

Mulder sat alone in the office waiting for Scully to join him. He was already gulping his second cup of coffee of the morning. Scully was uncharacteristically late, but Mulder just put it down to wanting to avoid him for as long as possible. By quarter past he was beginning to wonder if he was about to get into serious trouble for not showing up to a meeting. Fortunately, before he had willed himself out of his chair to face Skinner, Scully walked in.

He raised his eyebrow and Scully took her usual spot.

"You'll be pleased to hear that the Sheriff from the town with the 'vampire attacks' has specifically requested you for an investigation."

"What are the chances of that?"

She just rolled her eyes.

"Well, Skinner's not happy but he doesn't really have a choice of whether we go or not as this was specially requested. How did you get in contact with this guy anyway? I'm pretty sure the FBI has both our emails and cells tapped?"

"Oh ya know, I have my sources."

He gave her a coy smile that she laughed at. He loved it when Scully laughed. _This was not the right time._

"I take it you've got plane tickets booked then?"

He sprang out of his seat. Scully stared with that half smile.

"What do you take me for Scully? Unorganised?"

He gave her a mock frown. She shook her head.

"Come on Scully, You know you're going to enjoy it."

He grabbed his jacket and leapt to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Scully had a headache. A huge blinding headache that was not getting better. The hum of the plane's engines were usually a welcome distraction from Mulder's yammering but right now Scully just needed silence.

Mulder had been his usual self, giving the hostess the occasional flirtatious smile. Scully was not one to be jealous but it did get annoying when women returned the look. She knew that Mulder probably didn't think anything of it but _they_ always seemed to. The hostess had turned her back preparing the cart with the food. Scully stuck her tongue out at the hostess who fortunately just missed it. She knew it was childish but this was ridiculous.

She was now coming down the aisle with the cart and Mulder had sat straight and craned his neck as if a meerkat searching for danger. Unfortunately for Scully she had taken the aisle seat as Mulder _always_ sat in the window. He made it very clear every time they ever got on a plane that he _had_ to sit next to the window.

Scully always tried to assure herself that this was because of the case where he'd almost been abducted (he was just making sure that there was definitely nothing out there) but she knew it was his paranoia once again defining his actions. More to the point when buying food he was going to have to reach over her.

Scully could see it now. Mulder would give his charming smile and ask for something that would no doubt be really annoying to hear him eat. Fortunately it wouldn't be sunflower seeds as she had made sure the company were not selling them and had already confiscated his own pack. 

"Could I have a bag of peanuts?"

Scully glared at him.

"Please."

 _Mulder seems to get so wrapped up in his head that he forgets simple manners._ Scully huffed.

"We've got the normal or the family sized." 

Scully shifted uncomfortably and her shoulders tensed. 

"Ooh well since you have it I'll have the family sized."

Scully slumped, Mulder didn't seem to notice and gave her an eager smile that she returned half heartedly. 

"Umm, would your wife like anything?" 

They both looked up in shock. 

"Nonono,...." 

Mulder began.

"I can assure you, I am **not** his wife!" 

The hostess simply shrugged and continued walking down the aisle. 

Mulder seemed gave a cheeky grin.

"Scully, you wanna snuggle up and get all cosy."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Mulder, eat your peanuts."

For some reason having peanuts and eating them like a _normal_ person never occurred to Fox Mulder. Instead he would find the most elaborate ways to get them into his mouth. The majority of the time, however, he did not manage that. 

He had begun by throwing them in the air and lining up his mouth as if a catcher preparing to receive the ball. The only real practice Mulder had on throwing objects was pinning pencils to the office ceiling. Therefore, the peanuts went everywhere. Of course, because he had the family size pack, it was never ending. 

Half an hour into the flight, Scully was just about ready to jump out of the plane. Mulder had many of his failed attempts lying on the floor and in the hair of the woman sitting in front of them. He now seemed to be just shovelling the peanuts into his mouth. As he was doing so he offered the bag towards Scully but she just gave a disgusted expression. _Really Mulder?_

After he had finished chomping through half the bag he turned towards Scully with a bright gleam in his eyes. 

She gave a slight huff. _This is going to be another 'Mulder being a crazy conspiracist' isn't it_. She did enjoy when Mulder got like this, that puppy-like enthusiasm radiated from him and it honestly comforted her that there would always be that innocent part of him. After all the loss Mulder had suffered he could have gone 'dark side' long ago. _This may be the only thing keeping him sane._

_Nope not going there today._ Mulder had seen her space out and had stopped talking. 

"You know Scully, I've known you long enough that I can tell when you're not listening to me. Is something wrong because as much as I enjoy hearing my own voice I much prefer yours."

He frowned and leant back in his chair although his head was still facing her. Scully shrugged the comment off. He raised his eyebrows. 

"Mulder I'm fine I've just got a headache, okay?"

He simply shrugged and stared more pointedly at her. 

"Mulder, will you give it a rest?!" 

Scully had half shouted that and she severely regretted it. Several people had turned their heads towards them and peanuts had flown out of a certain woman's hair. Times like this reminded Scully of why she often just slept on flights but unfortunately they were not travelling far enough for that. 

_Silence_

"Look, I agreed to come didn't I?" 

Mulder shook his head and turned back towards the window. The woman sitting in front of Mulder had continued staring in their direction while plucking the remaining peanuts from her hair. Scully tried to distract herself by reading over the case reports. By this point, her headache seemed to have completely disappeared. 

Mulder had fallen asleep and was slowly slipping from his headrest onto her shoulder. It was really quite comforting to feel Mulder's gentle breathing against the sleeve of her blouse. Scully hadn't realised how other people must see them. 

Usually it was fine because they were quite often at crime scenes but when they were in places like this; nobody had any reason to think that they were two FBI agents on a case. Looking around the cabin there were plenty of other people wearing suits. 

She could actually see why others may think they were a couple, his head on her shoulder and their little arguments. Half of her actually found that hilarious; her and Mulder as a couple? The other half, well the other half knew that nothing was ever going to happen. That was it..... 

Okay, yes there was that almost kiss in his apartment's hallway but their emotions had been all over the place at the time with her nearly leaving the Bureau and the x-files being closed. 

And then there was also the kiss at new year... But that was just a friend thing right? No, not friends. Her and Mulder were more than friends. _I would do anything for Mulder. Give my life for him_. That didn't mean there would ever be anything romantic, although she did wonder what Skinner must think of them. God, they acted like such children in front of him. She was surprised that within the first year of having responsibility for them he hadn't requested to be assigned new agents who were more 'well-behaved'. 

It was a given that with all the betting that went on inside the FBI there was almost definitely one surrounding the two of them. She figured that half the building thought they were sleeping together. Scully tried to avoid going to the higher floors as much as possible; all it would bring were sideways glances. Especially after their various escapades around the globe. With each return, conversations seemed to become more hushed when they entered a room.

A slight jolt brought her back to the present. Mulder was still asleep on her shoulder and the rest of the cabin seemed to have completely forgotten about the two of them. _Probably got enough problems in their own lives._

Scully looked down at Mulder with a soft smile. He looked so harmless like this and yet she knew that deep inside of him there was something wild. A flame, that she hoped would burn forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for not updating last week and I honestly don't have any excuses. Anyway here's the next chapter sorry it's short but I'm posting chapter 5 tomorrow to try and make up for it. If you like it please kudos and comment. thx.

3:15 pm

The drive to the crime scene had been painfully silent; the only distraction was the radio which, due to the very poor signal, came out in spurts. Heavy droplets had begun to plummet from the heavens, darkening their moods further. The town that they were heading towards was surrounded by a dense forest which Scully seemed to find extremely interesting. 

As the rain increased in ferocity, Mulder was reminded of the very first case they had worked on together. They had been so young then. So naive to where this work would take them. How it would affect their lives irreparably. The moment Scully had stepped into that room they had been swept into an entirely different world.

Scully had started flicking through the radio stations.

“There’ll be…. when…..done” came through.

That was all Mulder heard before the engine stopped and the radio cut out. 

“Um Mulder?”

He gave her a sidelong look and then pulled against the door handle. It didn’t move. He looked over to Scully but she just shrugged.

“Well, this is just great isn’t it!?”

“I told you we should have rented the other car, this one looks like it’s being held together with string.” Scully retorted.

“You’re really blaming me for this? I’d much rather break down than injure myself trying to drive the other one.”

“Well you should have let me drive then.”

A bright flash from outside disrupted their argument. Mulder and Scully peered outside to see a hornbeam ablaze blocking the view of the sky on the left side of the car. The car tilted alarmingly violently as something ran past. It teetered. Then fell. The two of them lay unmoving.

oOo 

6:58 pm

The first thing Scully noticed when she regained consciousness was the wur of machinery as the car was lifted off of it’s side and back to level. She looked up to find the town sheriff staring worriedly at her. Before answering his questioning look she turned to Mulder and shook him awake. 

The sheriff knocked on the window.

“You two the FBI agents?”

Scully rolled down their window. They both nodded.

“I was told you’d be arriving at the crime scene at around 4, when you didn’t turn up I came down here to look for you.”

“Yeah, sorry, the car just shut down and then we must have been hit by something.” 

Mulder shrugged.

“It looks like you were hit by something alright. You better hope the FBI is okay paying the rental company.”

They both quickly exited the car. Mulder noted that it was definitely a lot later in the day.  
He took in the huge dent in the side of the car, he rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. 

“So much for us trying to use less budget, eh Scully.”

She continued to stare blankly at the mark before coming closer to the car.

“Mulder, did you see what hit us? There’s blood on her.”

“Aaand it’s not human. I told you it was worth coming.”

“Yes, thank you Mulder.”

Scully turned to the sheriff. 

“Do you think you could give us a ride?”

The sheriff walked over to the car and tried the keys that were still in the ignition. The car turned on.

“The nearest motel is 2 miles down the road. I recommend you go to the crime scene in the morning.”

Mulder and Scully looked at each other. Both slid into the car. Once the door was closed Mulder drove far enough to be out of the sheriff’s view before turning towards Scully.

“So Scully, still think there’s nothing going on in this town?”

“Alright, you don’t have to say I told you so. Can we just get something to eat? I'm starving.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I post two chapters on the same day? Yes I did. Oh well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I promise that there will be some action soon. Update don't read if you've already read. The last line was super cringey.

They had finished eating at the local diner, and Scully was exhausted. All she wanted to do right now was lie in the motel bed and fall asleep. She had just said good night to Mulder and gave a sigh of relief as she closed the door. Leaning against it, she took a moment before beginning to get ready for bed. 

She first noticed the strange smell coming from the bathroom. It only took one look to decide she was definitely not going in. Flopping onto the bed she felt something move in the mattress. Then there was a small rustling from the cupboard. _Nope, that’s it, I’m not sleeping in here._

She closed the door and inhaled the cold outdoor air. Mulder wouldn’t be asleep yet but she really didn’t want to disturb him so she began walking towards the register. The girl who was sat inside, looked up from whatever she’d been reading. 

“May I help you?” she squinted and arched her eyebrows.

“Could I please get another room?” 

The girl turned slowly towards the computer, and began looking through what Scully assumed were the list of rooms, glancing every so often up at her. Mulder had been the one to get the rooms when they had first got here and so she had not interacted with the girl. However, she seemed to have an automatic resentment towards Scully. 

Mulder had probably said something without thinking and the girl had taken it the wrong way.  
The girl had turned towards her and was sneering slightly at her. _Yeah definitely Mulder. Or maybe she was jealous._ That thought was interrupted.

“Sorry lady but we don’t have any rooms left, it’s the one you’ve got or nothing.” 

She could hear the jeering tone in the girl’s voice. Scully just smiled uncomfortably in reply and turned back towards the rooms.

As she stepped up to the door, she hesitated knocking. Mulder was probably inside asleep or watching TV and definitely didn’t want to be disturbed. The alternative was the car.

She knocked.

“Come in.” 

She cracked the door open.

“Oh hey Scully. What is it?”

Scully stepped inside and closed the door behind her. The anxious anticipation slowly ebbing away.

“Is it alright if I stay in here, I already checked that there aren’t any other spare rooms although that’s not actually definite because I think the receptionist kind of hates me. I’ll be fine to sleep on the couch.”

She noticed Mulder had just sat silently gazing at her during her little outburst. For some reason he seemed slightly amused. His face became a frown as he noticed her confusion.

“Yeah, of course it’s fine, Scully. I’ll sleep on the couch so you can take the bed.”

“No Mulder, really you should have the bed. You barely sleep in a bed as it is and I think we’ll both be in a far better mood tomorrow if you take it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Scully huffed and sat down on the couch. She continued to sink for a moment until a ripping sound came from the couch and a huge puff of dust rose into the air. Scully hastily stood up again. Mulder raised his eyebrow.

“Well looks like no one's sleeping there.”

After Scully had finally given in she had got ready for bed having retrieved the few things she’d left in her room. Now wrapped in her dressing gown she looked towards Mulder to move from his position on the bed. He scooted to nearly the edge, his back facing her to give her enough space to lie down. Scully leaned over and turned off the light.

oOo

It was the early hours of the morning when Scully was awoken due to the bed suddenly moving and a very girly scream coming from Mulder.

“What the hell is going on.”

That was all she heard before a thud. Scully was very glad she wasn’t _that_ close to the edge of the bed.

“Ergh.”

“You alright Mulder?” 

She could tell she sounded way too happy about him falling out of bed but his little grunt was just too cute. 

“Thanks for the concern.”

Mulder had stood up and bashed the magic fingers until it gave a final whine before stopping the bed from shaking.

“I swear this motel wants us out of here.”

Scully looked up. 

“Let’s just sort this out in the morning.” 

Mulder clambered back onto the bed and lay on his back.

“Scully, do you ever think about leaving?”

 _What the hell. Where had this come from?_ She tried to stay calm.

“Leaving what?”

“Oh you know, the Bureau, the x files. I mean with everything that’s happened to you….”

She looked over at him and could see the pain in his eyes.

“Mulder look at me.”

He turned to face her now laying on his side.

“I don’t. Ever. I may have thought about it in the first few months, I mean can you really blame me? I’d gone to medical school then to Quantico just to get stuck in some basement. But after that I realised that the work we did…”

She sighed. 

“The work we still do, is worth any of the sacrifices we have had to make. We have a real chance at finding the truth. The number of times I’ve felt we’re so close to it, just for it to slip out of our grasp. And I know what you’re thinking. It doesn’t mean I believe in aliens or vampires or werewolves, it means I think it’s important that we do find what’s being hidden.”

Mulder was giving her an insanely cute smile.

“What?”

“Oh Scully, I just love it when you get all spooky on me. How far you’ve come.”


End file.
